


Ruminations

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Spoilers, just vaguely implied, nothing graphic, sorry if that disappoints you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: As Detective Castellanos progressed through the STEM, Ruvik considers just what to do with such a persistant pest.





	Ruminations

It seemed the detective was craftier than he originally thought. Sebastian Castellanos navigated the fabricated world of the STEM with unparalleled ease, blasting his way through Haunted in an unceasing quest to find his partner. It was almost admirable the way he threw himself into danger, such reckless abandon would kill anyone else. Nevertheless, he was becoming quite a nuisance, diverting his attention from Leslie to throw more obstacles into his path.

That would not do. That would not do at all. He had to find a way to slow him down so he could secure his escape and still have enough control to play with his new toys.

Oh, the things he could do to them. It would be so easy to rip into the younger one, poor, sweet Joseph, barely hanging the last threads of sanity. He could just ruin him, reduce his to a quiet, subservient wreck trembling at his feet.

Hell, half the fun would be stringing up the detective, binding him tight with barbed wire, and forcing him to watch his partner's destruction. Would he yell and threaten? Or would he just look aside and try to block out his shame, once more unable to protect the people he loves? Yes, this would be just wonderful. One last experiment before the world collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was fun to write, if far shorter than what I was hoping for. If you like it, let me know. I'm considering writing a longer, more explicit story, should anyone care to read it. In any case, thank you for reading, I hope this made your day a little bit better.
> 
> Best wishes,  
> \- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
